The Gordon Conference on Nuclear Proteins, Chromatin structure and Gene Regulation is the third in a relatively new series. The central theme of this conference is the structure and function of eucaryotic chromosomes. Questions relating to this theme can only be answered by the utilization of all available techniques, regardless of the area of specialization of the investigator. Disciplines to be represented range from ultrastructure to amino acid sequencing and experimental endocrinology. Thus, this conference serves the special purpose of bringing together those interested in exploring these problems for discussion and presentation of data. The funds requested in this grant are intended to make possible the attendance of these investigators, thus assuring the challenging conference. Many who have made major contributions come from the west coast and Europe.